versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Link (Four Swords)
Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords. His body was split into four different copies by the Four Sword. Background Long ago, in the kingdom of Hyrule, there appeared a Wind Sorcerer named Vaati. Vaati could bend the wind to his will and used this awful power to terrorize many villages of Hyrule. In his assaults on the villages, Vaati would kidnap any beautiful girls who caught his fancy. Many knights from the castle and other brave men set out to subdue the sorcerer and rescue the girls, but each one fell in turn to Vaati's awesome power. Just as the people had begun to lose hope, a lone young boy traveling with little but a sword at his side appeared. When this boy heard what was happening, he said only, "I will defeat this sorcerer." He boldly entered Vaati's palace, mystically trapped the evil sorcerer inside the blade of his sword, and returned the young girls to their villages. The boy then went deep into the forest and disappeared. The villagers asked the girls how a boy so young could have saved them all and defeated the sorcerer when no one else could. The young girls told a story of how with just a wave of his sword, the boy's body shattered into four pieces, each of which then formed a complete copy of the boy. These four young boys then worked together to defeat the sorcerer. The people did not believe the story, but they called it the Four Sword nonetheless. As rumors of the blade's power to divide a person into four entities spread, the people built a shrine to protect it. Princess Zelda of the land of Hyrule was a beautiful young girl born with the mysterious power to sense approaching forces of evil. For this reason, she was assigned with the sacred duty of protecting the shrine of the Four Sword and the blade itself. One day, Zelda was in Hyrule Castle when she sensed that something unusual was occurring at the Four Sword Shrine. She asked a boy named Link, whom she trusted above anyone else, to accompany her to investigate the happenings at the shrine... As they approached the shrine to check on the seal, suddenly a dark figure grabbed princess Zelda. The seal on Vaati had weakened over time, and Vaati managed to break out of his prison within the Four Sword. Having still no memory of his time as a Picori, or the power of the Light Force, Vaati did not recognize the princess and saw only a fair maiden. He decided she was to become his bride to commemorate his return and took off with her to his palace. After being instructed by fairies, Link takes the Four Sword from its pedestal and is split into four, as the legend foretold. The Great Fairies could help Link to get to the Palace of Winds, but not until he proved himself courageous enough. After traveling over three different lands and the dungeons they contained, Link and his three other selves confronted the wind mage in the Palace of Winds, the seat of Vaati's power. After an arduous battle between the sorcerer and the heroes, Link was able to reseal Vaati into the Four Sword blade. Stats Attack Potency:Small City Level (Defeated an unsealed Vaati. A sealed Vaati was able to create a storm all over Hyrule.) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with enemies that are able to react to his arrows. Arrows from recurve bows fly at 68.58 meters per second) Durability: Small City Level (Can take hits from Vaati.) Hax: Duplication, Increased power against evil beings (Due to the Four Sword), Sealing evil beings (Due to the Four Sword), Size Manipulation (Due to the Gnat Hat), Magnetism Manipulation (Due to the Magnetic Glove). Intelligence: Above Average '(Can make use of teamwork with himself to solve all manner of puzzles and figure out enemy weaknesses.) 'Stamina: High (Although notably lower than other Links due to the reduced number of hearts he has at maximum. Does not tire out when running.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Sword Beam:' Link has the ability to shoot a magic beam out of the tip of his sword when he's at full health. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' A technique that Link can use with his sword after charging power within it for a few seconds. It consists of a quick spinning swing of his sword, which deals more damage than normal attacks. Equipment *'Four Sword:' A mystical sword with the power to seal and repel evil. It creates three identical copies of the wielder. *'Shield:' An unnamed metallic shield that Link can use to deflect some projectiles. *'Bombs:' An explosive weapon that comes in limited amounts. Detonates after a few seconds. *'Boomerang:' A projectile weapon that can hit enemies from afar and then return to sender. Normally used to stun enemies, but it can deal damage to weaker enemies. Can bring items closer to Link if so is desired. *'Bow:' A bow that allows Link to shoot arrows. Has unlimited ammo. *'Gnat Hat:' A mysterious hat that makes the wearer shrink into the size of an ant. *'Magnetic Glove:' A magnet-shaped glove that allows Link to attract or repel magnetic materials/enemies. Link can change its polarity at any time. *'Pegasus' Boots:' A pair of boots that allow Link to run at incredibly high speed. *'Roc's Cape:' A feather/cape from a legendary bird that allows Link to jump high distances. *'Chain Chomp:' A sentient metallic creature from the Super Mario series that bites enemies that get close to Link. Objectively the best weapon in Link's arsenal. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Wrecked a large stone pillar. *Defeated Vaati's sorcerer form. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from Vaati and other large monsters. Skill/Intelligence *Sealed Vaati away with the Four Sword. Powerscaling There are not many feats in Four Swords. Four Swords Adventures has a storm feat that was performed by Vaati while he was still sealed, so scaling to that weaker later version of Vaati should be reasonable. Weaknesses *Individually quite weak. Requires teamwork to be effective. Sources Zelda Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Subsonic Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Bow Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Boomerang Users Category:Small City Level